


网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: And Peter is a college student about to graduate, M/M, OOC, Sam is a high school student
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: 旧文存档，辣到眼睛抱歉！AU：高三学弟SamX大四学长Peter彼得考试失利后在一个交友APP上飞速网恋了一个小男朋友，而这让他的舍友们感到苦不堪言……





	网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，辣到眼睛抱歉！  
> 这篇文纯属因为被我的一位喜欢不分日夜秀恩爱的室友而烦出的灵感。所以你懂的。

一年一度的职业资格考试结果终于出来了了，彼得紧张的握紧了手中的鼠标，等着第一时间查成绩。

——操，没过？！

彼得哀嚎一声倒进了身后乱成一团的被子里，不可避免的感到挫败，毕竟明年夏天他就要毕业了，而他今年几乎花了一整年来准备的考试却失败了。

他很没出息的抽了两张纸巾偷偷地抹了抹眼泪儿，然后摸出手机开始给正在外面短途旅游的火箭和格鲁特打电话。

“OK，所以说你们都通过了？只有我一个人……”

“不，彼得，还有我。我也没通过考试。”

彼得正说着电话，德拉克斯就打开寝室门走了进来顺便给了他一点安慰。

“好吧，现在不止我一个人没有通过了。”话是这么说，但是彼得心里一时半会儿还是难以释怀。

“嘿，彼得，听说你考完试了？有空陪我出去吃个夜宵吗？”还好理查德的电话正是时候的打了进来，彼得当即决定今晚就要化悲愤为食欲，好好的吃一顿再喝个够来治愈自己受伤的心灵。

酒过三巡，彼得说话也不禁有点带了醉意，当他正想再跟理查德抱怨几句时，就发现身边的理查德只顾着摆弄手机去了，于是他把晕乎乎的头靠到理查德的肩头，略带不满的凑过去看理查德的手机屏幕。

“理查你在看什么？为什么不理我了？”彼得鼻音浓重，语气里也不自觉的带上了几分委屈，听上去就好像在撒娇一样。

“没有没有，我怎么会不理你呢？是温德尔他们非要强行推荐给我的一个恋爱交友app啦，没办法我只好随便看一下之后好敷衍他们的问题。”

“这具体是干什么的？不会是婚恋网站那种吧？”

“呃……就类似于先双方根据资料互相随意选择，然后在双方都同意请求的情况下当一周的情侣。”

“听起来真无聊，像是初高中生会喜欢的玩意儿。这年头谁网恋谁傻逼不是，网恋约等于约炮不是众所周知？”

“是啊，我没打算真的试这个啦……不过是因为我已经有喜欢的人了。”

“真的，理查？有喜欢的人？”

“千真万确。”

“是谁？”

彼得靠得越来越近了，他的嘴唇有一瞬间甚至直接蹭到了理查德的脖子上，那嘴唇温软的触感让理查德不禁开始幻想当它贴到自己嘴巴时上又会是一副什么样的感觉。

“还不能告诉你，不过你很快就会知道了，因为我打算最近就跟他表白。”

理查德确实开始精心准备怎么向彼得告白了，他决定就在这一个星期内做好计划。毕竟现在彼得考试失利心情不好，他正好可以乘虚而入展现自己的真心。

“真小气。”

理查德挨了骂还是挺美滋滋的，他全程正大光明搂着彼得的腰又吃着豆腐，依依不舍的把这只小醉猫送回了彼得的宿舍里。

醉醺醺的彼得回到宿舍立刻就被德拉克斯接管了，好室友德拉克斯尽心尽责的把他抱到床上又给他脱好了衣服鞋子之后，甚至还给他泡了一杯蜂蜜水醒酒。

稍微清醒了一点的彼得无聊的靠在床头慢慢地啜饮他的蜂蜜水。唉，就连他最好的死党理查也已经有喜欢的人了啊，理查也要跟别人告白然后顺利脱单了，只有他还是可怜的单身狗了。这样想着，他突发奇想的就下载了理查德说的那个app随意的看起来。

他很快就划过去了一波又一波的男男女女，果然他之前吐槽得没错，这些指望网恋的都是些什么歪瓜裂枣啊！哦不，剩下还有一些勉强看得过眼的都在发骚准备约炮。

真的是傻逼透了，他想。

等等，刚才那个男孩子……

彼得又马上倒回了上一个用户，那是一个看起来非常阳光帅气的男孩子。

哇哦，他看起来好像还挺不错的，彼得突然有了点心动的感觉。

也不知道是不是心有灵犀，这时候app突然发出了一条提醒，“您受到了一条来自xxxx的一周情侣邀请，请选择同意或者拒绝。”

是他！

这也太有缘了吧？！彼得于是想也不想的就点了同意。

接下来那一夜到底都聊了些什么彼得完全记不清楚了，反正当他第二天捂着宿醉的头从被窝里挣扎着爬起来时，他惊恐的发现自己，昨晚，竟然用那个app交了一个限期一周的男朋友？！

天啊！！！！！彼得抓狂得直接光着脚蹦到了地上，他喝醉之后都干了什么傻逼事？

没事，淡定，彼得。反正这件事现在是天知地知你知我知而已，就瞎几把糊弄过这个星期不就完了？一个才高三的小男生而已，应该会很好哄吧，彼得极力的说服着自己。

一个才高三的男孩子！！！

既然这样，那出于礼貌，彼得决定还是先装装样子接着昨晚的聊天记录去跟他的“小男朋友”再聊几句。总不能才一夜就翻脸不认人吧，那也太过分了点。

然后德拉克斯就惊奇的发现直到宿舍熄灯，今天彼得的视线都再没有离开过他的手机，还时不时发出一阵阵的傻笑。

第二天德拉克斯发现彼得的症状看起来更严重了，他忧心忡忡的背着彼得在阳台上给火箭打电话。

“怎么办？彼得该不会受打击太大出了什么毛病吧？我明天要不要带他去医院看看？”

“好吧，那等你们明天回来再一起商量。”

“德拉克斯，告诉你一个好消息，我，脱，单，了！”坐在床上的彼得突然兴奋的跳下床来向他宣布了这个重磅消息。

“什么？！彼得，你是说，你在一个恋爱交友app上交了个男朋友？！”

德拉克斯不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，他现在真的开始觉得彼得可能是脑子出毛病了。

“小sammy，甜心，宝贝，你在干什么呢？”

正在旁边吃薯片的德拉克斯忍不住的转过头，彼得正用着一种甜腻的令人发抖的声音跟他手机另一头的男朋友开视频通话，德拉克斯开始感到这两个人的宿舍突然显得空空荡荡起来。该死的，火箭和格鲁特怎么还没回来！

“哎呀，这样不太好吧……那好吧，老公～你听见了吗？”

这句甜度满分的“老公”听得刚进门的火箭和格鲁特忍不住突然同时打了个哆嗦，然后把手里的行李包砸到了自己脚上。

“我的天啊！彼得，德拉克斯跟我们说你们才认识两天？你就开始叫他……这个了？！”

“本来我也不想叫的，但是他刚才说他今天好委屈嘛，我只是想安慰安慰他。”

是吗，那你刚才叫那么顺口，一点都不带扭捏的，我看你自己本来就挺想叫的，火箭心里默默地吐槽了一句。

“哎，火箭，怎么办？萨姆刚才说他要趁着过几天放假来看我。”

“啊？不是？听说他不是在俄亥俄州吗，而我们在密苏里呀？”

“他说他已经买好票了……怎么办怎么办？”

“那还能怎么办？既然这样那你就到时候去接接人家再陪他出去玩一圈呗。”

“彼得他们可真是八十倍速的发展。”一直保持沉默的格鲁特突然一针见血。

三天之后的一个中午，他们的宿舍里突然出现了一个千载难逢的场景：彼得正把他乱七八糟的衣柜里的衣服都抖了出来铺在床上开始依次询问室友们的意见。

“穿这件怎么样？”

“挺好看的，放心吧，你穿什么都好看。虽然如果你不穿可能他会觉得更好看。”德拉克斯居然只靠一句话就终结了彼得的试衣计划，这让旁边的火箭和格鲁特都不禁投来了佩服的眼光。

然后彼得就连着三天都没有回宿舍，打电话不接，发消息不回，搞得火箭他们都有点忐忑不安。

“emm，彼得该不会被先奸后杀了吧？我们要报警吗？”

“以彼得的武力值那应该还不至于，不过，你说他俩孤男寡男的共处一室，一个不小心就干柴烈火了吧？估计要失身。”

“彼得真的已经完全丧失理智了，换作以前，网恋这种事他可一向都是很鄙视的，更别说是去见网友了，用他以前的话说，这简直就是“千里送”。而现在居然啪啪打脸了，还真是活得久了，什么都能看见啊。”格鲁特再次语出惊人的吐槽起来。

这时候着急的不仅仅是彼得的室友兼朋友们，还有一个他的苦逼暗恋者，正因为他的突然消失开始着急上火。

“火箭，我是理查德。我想问你彼得呢？为什么这两天突然联系不上他了？”理查德真的很着急，明天就是他计划要告白的日子了，而另一位男主角却怎么也联系不上。没办法，理查德跟彼得不同院系，消息自然也就没有那么灵通。

“你还不知道啊？彼得前几天刚在app上交了个高中生男朋友，然后那个男孩子前两天坐飞机过来看他，他俩都一块外面开房住三天了。”

“……”

“喂？理查德？你还在听吗？”

电话这头的等了很久都没有得到回应的火箭莫名其妙的挂了电话，再次感叹恋爱使人变傻。

然后就看见消失了三天的彼得就捧着一束玫瑰花脚步轻快地走进来了。谢天谢地！他没有被人先奸后杀！

“彼得，你终于回来了！对了刚才理查德才打电话找你呢。”

“哦，没事，我一会儿再给他回过去就行。”彼得快活地找来一个玻璃瓶灌好水把花插了进去。

“你男朋友给你买的？”

“嗯。”

“等等，彼得，我问你，你们俩睡一起……”

“放心啦，虽然脱了衣服睡一张床，但是我们还是妥妥的盖棉被纯聊天。”

“哇哦，爱人在怀，而他竟然忍住了没睡你？当代柳下惠了，佩服佩服！”

“哎呀人家还是个未成年啊！我怎么能那么禽兽的勾引他呢？不过他就说他一直在很努力的克制本能。”

“那他还真是挺爱你啊。”

“是吧，这一点我还是挺感动的。”说完彼得就又匆匆要出门去。

“等等，你还要出去？”

“去送他登机呀。”

结果晚上回来的彼得好像变得有些忧郁起来了，吓得火箭连忙问他发生了什么。

“没什么，就是……我觉得我刚才在机场会不会看起来太无情了点。”

“？”

“就是，火箭，你知道吗？他快要登机的时候，就突然过来拥抱了我一下，抱得特别紧，说老实话当时吓得我都下意识的直接后退几步了。”

“然后，他不是比我矮一截嘛，然后就把头靠在了我肩膀上，我当时也没多想。结果分开的时候脸就一直低着不想让我看见，我就顺手到他脸上摸了一把，我的天，全是眼泪！”

“不是？他哭了？？？”火箭和宿舍里的人全都震惊了。

“对啊，他就哭得不行了，说是不想离开我……”

“好了好了，打住，不要再复述你们之间的那些肉麻玩意儿了，直接说重点。”

“我当时就也特别震惊，然后也有点感动，我以为我也会哭，但是我没有，我完全哭不出来。就觉得这样对比之下会不会显得我太冷静太无情了？”彼得有些纠结。

“不，我觉得你挺正常的。可能是他太爱你了，毕竟他还是个男孩子嘛，正处于青春期年纪小情感比较丰富？”

“你男朋友真的好黏你啊，果然高中生都还是孩子吧。哎这是不是就是传说中的那种年下小奶狗？”

“他确实特别黏我，在酒店的时候，他说高三毕业了就报我之后工作的城市的大学，甚至还特别笃定的说以后毕业了一定要娶我？！这话当时我觉得太草率太轻飘飘了，也没特别放心上……不过他人真的特别特别可爱，是我见过最可爱的男孩子。”在室友们的劝解下，彼得终于放下了心，又美滋滋的开视频通话去了。

火箭他们本以为到这就是事情的结尾了，一场清新脱俗的网恋而已，殊不知这仅仅只是一段噩梦的开头……

这天同样没有通过考试的德拉克斯照例又跟彼得两个人一起呆在宿舍里，然后旁边彼得甜得齁死人的声音就像暴雨天的乌云笼罩住了没带伞的他，不管怎么躲还是会被从头到脚浇个透心凉。

“当然啦，我老公最帅！” “最爱你了。” “哎呀老公我错了，我真的错了，我以后绝对不再这么跟你说话了。” “宝贝你唱歌真好听！” “哎德拉克斯我老公让你替他帮我捂捂手！”

又来了，这已经是不知道多少天了，看来这叫“老公”也是只有零次和无数次。德拉克斯绝望的感觉自己在这方小小天地里被精神折磨到快要崩溃了。

“让他自个隔空捂去！真是给他能的！”妈的这零食他是吃不下去了，狗粮都强行给他塞饱了！

然后彼得的男朋友又开始三天两头的给他寄各种东西，之后彼得就每天都嘴上很嫌弃身体却很诚实的穿上了男朋友买的衣服和球鞋。

甚至突然有一天彼得宣布他这个月的月底也要飞过去看男朋友。

“为什么突然就想过去啊？”

“他月底过生日啊，正好给他一个惊喜。”

恋爱真的使人变傻，火箭想，这还是他们“银河护卫队”社团那个以冷静理智出名的社长吗？

所以，朋友们要谨记，单身太久的结果就是憋得太久一脱单可能导致性格ooc啊！

然后彼得的“甜蜜暴击”就变得越来越过分了，现在已经不仅仅是白天了，就连宿舍熄灯后，他还是控制不住要跟男朋友继续打电话，无时无刻的腻歪死人的话语一次次的让其他三只单身狗无比抓狂，不久整个宿舍就开始怨声载道，但是通通又基于对社长的敬畏和对朋友的友谊而敢怒不敢言。

“老天啊！你告诉我他们目前为止竟然才交往了二十天？我现在简直度日如年！”德拉克斯整个人变得都生无可恋了，彼得甜言蜜语的巨大杀伤力已经不是一副普通耳塞能解决的事了，他已经开始考虑忍痛整个白天都离开宿舍去学习或者锻炼。

“而我们又到底做错了什么呢？！只是选择单身的我为什么要承受这么多我这个年纪不该承受的狗粮？！”火箭和格鲁特也情不自禁的发出了悲伤的疑问。

 

明月弯弯照九州，几家欢喜几家愁，而理查德就不幸的也成了那部分忧愁的之一人。

当彼得想起来给他回电话的时候，他突然不知道该说什么好了。毕竟他原本是打算把彼得约出来告白的，可是他现在就已经失恋了。最后他推说只是想请他吃饭而已，于是彼得贴心的又重新跟他约了一次吃饭的日期。

最后理查德还是跟彼得再次一起出去吃了顿夜宵。

这次吃饭的时候彼得的手机屏就没暗下去过，他好奇的凑过去看了一眼，那确实是一个很帅气的男孩子，也是他推荐哦不是告诉彼得的那个app。彼得的小男朋友萨姆看起来年轻，活泼，阳光又可爱，看起来的确比他要更有吸引力一些，而最可怕的是自己居然就这样不知不觉中就把彼得拱手相让了，还是他亲手送出去的！而他自己甚至还没来得及告白，就要开始违心的祝他们白头偕老了，理查德悲伤的想着。

“哎，理查，你不是说你最近要跟喜欢的人表白吗？那事怎么样了？”

“不用告白了，我已经失恋了。”

“唉？？？！我们学校居然有人会拒绝你？天哪到底是谁这么没眼光，真是脑子进水了吧？没关系理查，你永远值得更好的！”

就是你这个大傻瓜啊，理查德心酸地笑了起来。

第二天情场失意的理查德早早爬起来去图书馆学习。他最近在学中文，当理查德打开了每日一句经典名言时，立刻又被手机屏幕上的一句话暴击了。这一次，理查德终于情不自禁的为二十一岁的自己流了一次爱情的眼泪。

——有缘千里来相会，无缘对面不相逢。

 

——The End——


End file.
